


Always

by UnicornBliss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae - Freeform, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil - Freeform, M/M, Random - Freeform, angst if you squint, casual 2tae fluffiness??, grandpas couple, taeil is a caring hyung, taeyong needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornBliss/pseuds/UnicornBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong always lost himself in Taeil's charms that happened to mend his scars one by one.<br/>Taeil always promised to stay by the younger's side throughout all the afflictions that came within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Moon taeil is the sunlight invading an abandoned dark home with rotten plants and soulless bodies- the breath of air that revives the dead and lights up the once black walls that shone deliberately under the golden rays that killed every melancholic trace and replaced it with vibrance that contrasted the previous lackluster vibes. He was the spring's warmth after a chilly winter and the fresh scented flowers at dawn- the smell of earth after heavy rain and the soft feeling under your feet when you walk on damp soil. He was all that and more. 

 

That's what taeyong thought the moment he had a glimpse of the translucent- rather, opaque - trainee who joined them one day, timid attitude and awkward antics following a gorgeous smile nonetheless that he likes to call a gift from God himself. His perfectly lined teeth displayed in broad grins and despite how stiff he'd appeared at first, taeyong believed he's got the brightest personality judging by his smile alone. It might have been an exaggerated assumption because in all honesty, he would admit that he was enchanted at first sight, but as days passed and more of the elder was displayed to him and the other trainees, taeyong proudly confirms his initial impression and indeed, taeil was just as bright as his smile. There was something about his forced laughs, the gentle shoves he'd attempt whenever he got teased or how he would let younger boys make fun of his mannerisms claiming they were too cute to scold. It was all adding up to the image taeyong had in his mind regarding the elder. The flawless ethereal moon taeil with the kindest heart he had ever known. 

 

"Taeyong-ah, we're heading back to the dorms. " 

Taeyong snaps out of his day dream, eyes distracted by Taeil's visuals to catch up on what he was talking about. Eventually he recalled that they've just finished their schedule for today and were heading back home. He stumbles on his way out and receives a soft chuckle from taeil who walked slowly so he wouldn't be left alone, tugging him by his hand and ushering him to walk further, closer. Doyoung and jaehyun are leaning on each other tiredly as they walked towards the van while mark was on ten's back, yawning repeatedly on the older's shoulder as his arms dangled while being carried by a considerate ten who ,even though exhausted, was generous enough to help their youngest. They were the last two in line and judging by how each two had fallen into each other's side in the van, taeyong guesses he will be sitting near taeil tonight. Glancing back at the older, he offers a small smile before falling into the last row, resting his temple on the window as he watched taeil make his way to the back as well, short legs careful not to step onto any of the members' feet through the dark van. Once seated, the manager doesn't wait a second before starting the engine and driving off quickly, taeil consequently falling to the younger's side due to the abrupt turn. Taeyong tenses visibly before holding onto Taeil's hand that rested on his arm instinctively, trying so hard to hold back his urge to hold the older closer. He's about to speak to the elder , something about how they were all really tired or anything to break the tension building up in him when he hears the faintest sound of a snore. Turning towards the source, he finds Taeil's head situated on his shoulder , eyes closed and mouth slightly open as he doze off soundly. 

A smile crawls its way to the younger's face and he reaches out to flick away a fallen strand of hair on the older's forehead, taking all his time to admire how he looked peaceful while asleep. 

\--

It wasn't the only reason why he was infatuated by the older male. At times when taeyong felt pressured down by circumstances and toxic thoughts, he'd find himself dragging his heavy limbs towards that particular corner in their practice room, 3 o'clock in the morning where no one but him and his wild thoughts existed- that is until he saw a familiar mop of chocolate locks resting against the wall with sweat dripping down its owner's face. Today wasn't an exception.

 

"Hyung."

He calls out tentatively while approaching the other who opened his eyes upon hearing that familiar nasal tone of the younger's. Adjusting himself and straightening his back, he's welcomed by the younger's cologne that invaded his nostrils once he situated himself beside him. Head nearing shoulder and arms brushing subtly, taeyong allows himself to relax in the presence of his favorite hyung whom he assumes was willing to give him a shoulder to lean on. Some issues didn't require words or any sort of explanation once presented to him and taeil was one of those who needed merely one glance at the younger's face to fully grasp just how depressed he's feeling.

Lowering the volume of the song playing on his phone, the vocalist takes it upon himself to comfort the latter who fell silent since the moment he entered, breathing in and out soundlessly while staring into the adjacent wall with eyes void of any emotion. 

"They don't know you."

Starts taeil, voice hoarse from a long tiring day spent after their manager had scolded them about being too clumsy and stiff on stage. Taeil wasn't participating in their stages that included dance but even he had to join them through the intensive practice the choreographer set for them, claiming that the chance will come for him to show his dancing skills and once it happens, he must be experienced enough. Taeil glances at Taeyong's limbs, scarred and rough from past injuries and slips during his trainee days. Throughout all the tough times and suffocating experiences, he was still the strongest of all. Even now as he succumbs to a bunch of nasty comments by some neitzens, he still manages to hold back from breaking down. 

"They don't know the real taeyong. Those who know you the least are the ones who judge you the most, and knowing that, you shouldn't give them any of your attention. That's all they feed on afterall." 

Taeyong shifts, fixing his head on the older's bony shoulder to have a look at his face as he spoke softly through his gentle voice that translated into love and care to his ears. Taeil wasn't known for his mindful words, always getting picked on for how un-cool he was or how he failed to act as one of the oldest through his weak attempts at advising the members or simply by speaking seriously. Not one to speak much, taeil was always the one who only said his heartfelt words when it was necessary, with the people whom he was closest to. Taeyong feels pride swell in his chest upon knowing that. 

"We all had our fair share in making many mistakes, maybe even worse than yours. It's just that yours were presented to the public unlike ours. Even those who throw names at you aren't really angels. What makes them different than you? We're all humans and humans are prone to make mistakes."

Taeyong can feel himself shatter because of how caring and wise the older is being. It was almost a new taeil from the way he enunciated each and every word thoughtfully. He didn't need to hold him nor cry to show how much he was concerned about Taeyong's happiness. It took him a few sincere words spoken right from his heart and that's all the dancer needed to feel how much he was loved and appreciated. 

"What makes you different is that you, taeyong, fixed those mistakes and learned from them. You're the good person among them. You're the best in my eyes, taeyong-ah.... Don't let their words affect you." 

 

In a matter of seconds said taeyong was sniffing and wiping away hot tears that cascaded down his sharp cheekbones and flawless features. He was a beautiful person in Taeil's eyes, inside and out and even now as he sobbed and hid the snot and tears drenching his face, the only thing the older could think of was how pure and angelic he was. It was such a shame not many people could see his true colors. Then again, that meant he was one of the few lucky ones , and that alone drew a smile on his face despite how sad or tired he was at the moment . Seeing that gorgeous smile that he adored most, taeyong couldn't help but follow suit, fighting the flowing tears and curling his lips in a genuine smile that proved the other's great influence on his emotions. 

"Thank you.. Hyung." He whispered, voice nearly audible but taeil had found him eloquent enough to shake his head and assure him "it's okay." 

Finding more courage after the little talk, taeyong looks down as he shyly tried to pull the other into a hug, hoping it wasn't too much to ask of him or too bold to do in such a situation. He was though pleasantly surprised when taeil had adamantly sunk into his embrace, smaller frame accepting the younger's arms that wrapped around him gently at first, then strongly as he gained more confidence . He needed him. Needed his warmth and presence that spoke to his insecurities and cured his aching heart in an effortless exchange of glances and words. Taeil was his personal medicine, a human form of happiness and comfort that accompanied him along his tedious journey towards his dream. The beginning didn't seem satisfying but with taeil by his side, taeyong swears he could see himself rising and growing into a stronger person while stepping on all the haters who certainly knew nothing about his intentions. 

 

Too lost in his thoughts, taeyong doesn't feel the older's nose digging into his shoulder until it reached his neck and he feels his heart beating wildly at the sudden contact. Not one to miss out on given chances, he nuzzles Taeil's shoulder and noses his way up his neck until met with soft strands that tickled his face. He breathes slowly into them, inhaling his addictive scent and releasing a sigh afterwards. 

"Stay with me." He mutters thoughtlessly into the chocolate mane and soon enough , that sweet voice breathes a response he was too happy to hear. 

"Always." 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> So this somehow fills in for the 2tae deprivation I'm living in although it was short. #NeverLetTheShipSink #WeLoveYouTaeyong #2Tae5eva  
> (Cross posted on wattpad and soon on aff )


End file.
